Mona's Turn
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: After the Lodge, Mona figured out that she had been burned by the new leadership of A. She comes clean on everything, including her alliances, and so much more. Mona joins together with the other Lairs to take on the new A. Au from the start of Season 4. Hanna/Mona pairing.
1. Chapter 1

First off, yes, another new story. This one has been floating around in my head. Second, I mention a bag that wasn't in cannon, but for the purposes of this fanfiction, it is real. Finally, this will be AU from the start of Season 4 on.

I own nothing.

* * *

Five girls stared down at the dead pig in the trunk of the police car. There was a couple seconds of silence before Mona said, "Fuck, I've been burned." The other four girls turned to look at Mona, but she didn't pay any attention to it, walking back to the car they came in and grabbing her bag.

"Mona, what's going on?" Hanna asked her friend.

"A lot. I don't have time to explain it right now. You four, get to Spencer's house. I'll meet you girls there when I get done here. I will explain everything there," Mona ordered, pulling a handgun and a can of liquid out of the bag.

"You think we are just going to trust you?" Spencer asked, her voice filled with a cold rage.

"No, I'm not, but right now we don't have time for anything else. A is trying to take us all down in one fail swoop, and the longer you stay here, the more likely it'll happen," Mona said, as she walked towards the cop car.

"Spencer, I think it's best if we get out of here," Emily said, lightly putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder, hoping to calm her friend.

"I will hunt you down if you don't show up by the end of the night," Spencer said, before heading back to the car, the other three Liars following behind her.

Once the car caring the four girls away left Mona's line of sight, she started on her work. With two quick shots, she took out both the screen playing the video, along with the hard drive the video was stored on. Mona put the gun back in the bag, before taking the top off of the large bottle in her hand. She poured out the contents onto the car, throwing the carton into the car when it was mostly empty. Grabbing a box of matches from the front pocket of the bag, she lit one up, and threw it into the car. The liquid quickly ignited, and the police car was engulfed in flames.

Satisfied with her work, Mona made her way through some alleys away from the scene. After a couple of blocks, she pulled out her phone. Mona dialed a number that she had become accustomed to using since she was put into Radley.

"Mona, what the matter, you aren't supposed to check in till tomorrow," The voice on the other said as soon as it was picked up.

"I've been burned. I don't think they know about my involvement with you guys, or else I probably would be dead," Mona responded.

"What's your next move Mona?" the voice asked.

"I'm heading to Spencer's house. I'm going to tell them everything. Get the data storage ready to move, I'll need a new safe house," Mona instructed.

"Okay, anything else?" The voice asked after a couple seconds.

"Yes, I just lit Wildon's car on fire. I'm guessing A has set me up to take the fall for stuff dealing with him, and also taking the Lairs down with me. I need you to destroy all footage that might have surfaced of me doing it," Mona said quickly before hanging up.

It took another 15 minutes to get to Spencer's house by foot. Arriving there, Mona just walked in. The rest of the lairs were in different parts of the Living room. Spencer was the first to respond to Mona's arrival. "First off, I want your gun for this talk," Spencer said, putting her hand out. Mona silently handed Spencer her entire bag. The other girl quickly opened it up, and pulled the gun out. Spencer motioned with the gun for Mona to move over to the couch. "So, what's going on?" Spencer asked.

"A has burned me, I am now a target rather than a member," Mona explained simply.

"Now, what's so complicated about that? Why couldn't explain that back there?" Spencer continued her questioning.

"Because of the fact that I haven't been on A's side since I was at Radley. While I was there, the mantle of A got taken from me by a much larger organization. Alison got herself in trouble with some really scary people, and now they want you guys to pay back her debt in blood and blackmail. As much as I didn't like you guys, I didn't want you guys to die. When I soon after got approached by a branch of the government looking to take down the organization that took the name of A from me, I jumped on the chance. Since then I've been playing double agent," Mona told the girls. Finishing her explanation, she looked away from her hands, and at the girls in the room. Most of them were shocked, but Spencer was looking at her critically.

"Why should we believe your story?" Spencer asked.

"I have six data servers with large amounts of information on A waiting to be picked up, along with access to a large amount of government databases. I don't have my ID badge on me as I was working undercover tonight, but it's back at my house. If you also look at the gun in your hand, it's standard government issue," Mona offered to Spencer.

With a quick look over the gun, Spencer did find that it was just as Mona said. "Say I believe you, your double agent status is what got you burned then?" Spencer asked.

"If they honestly knew I was a double agent, then I'd be dead," Mona said.

"They why did you get burned?" Spencer asked.

Mona let out a loud sigh, her eyes leaving Spencer and landing on Hanna. "It's personal. I would like to talk to Hanna in private about it and let her decide if she wants me to inform the group," Mona said.

"What you can say to Hanna you can say…" Spencer started up, getting agitated at Mona.

"Spencer," Hanna yelled, cutting off her friend, "If she wants to talk to me in private about this, I'm more than comfortable doing that. She's been through enough tonight, we all have, to have you make her even more distressed.

There were a couple of long, tense seconds before Spencer finally said, "Fine, but stay in the house."

Mona and Hanna walked upstairs. Reaching the top of the stairs, Hanna turned to face Mona. "So, why did you get burned?" Hanna asked.

Mona gulped before leaning forward, her lips pressing against the lips of a surprised Hanna. Mona poured all the surprised feeling she had for her blond haired friends into the kiss. Hanna didn't respond, shocked out of her mind at her friend's action, but she didn't push Mona away either.

After a couple of seconds, Mona pulled back, but kept her face mere inches away from Hanna's. "That's why I got burned," Mona said.

* * *

So, what do you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, chapter 2. I am happy and the sadly limited, but over all positive response I got for the first chapter.

I own nothing

* * *

Mona stayed, her face mere inches from Hanna's, for another couple of seconds before she bush and turned away. Hanna stood there, still shocked at Mona's action. "That's why I got burned," Mona repeated, to herself this time.

A couple more seconds, and then Mona made her way downstairs. Once Mona was out of sight, Hanna collapsed against the wall. She couldn't quite comprehend what just happened. Mona loved her. Hanna couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

Arriving back downstairs, Spencer looked a fair bit less aggressive. From the look on Emily's face, it seemed that she had gotten a real talking to while Mona was up with Hanna. It also seemed like had left. "Is Hanna coming down as well?" Emily asked.

"Maybe, but I gave her a lot to think about. If you want to check in on her, you can," Mona replied.

Emily just nodded before heading up the stairs. "So, you mentioned some data servers to pick up. Where are they?" Spencer asked Mona.

"I'll need to grab my ID card so we can get to them, but you can come with me to pick them up," Mona replied.

"Well then, shall we head out?" Spencer asked, holding up her car keys.

"Yeah, but we'll need to change cars when we get to my place," Mona stated. Spencer gave her a raised eyebrow, so Mona expanded, "None of the cars out in the driveway will be able to hold all six. I have a truck at my place that will, so we'll be using that. I'll even let you drive it if it makes you feel better."

"Okay, that makes sense. Let's get going before it gets too early," Spencer said.

"You don't mind if I change my clothes while I'm at my house, right?" Mona asked as she made her way to the door.

/

Emily arrived at the top of the stairs to find a still shocked Hanna sitting against the wall. "Hanna, are you okay?" Emily asked her friend.

"I don't know," Hanna replied shakily.

"What did Mona tell you? What's shaken you up so much?" Emily asked.

"She…. She kissed me," Hanna said after a full minute of silence.

"She WHAT?" Emily yelled.

"She kissed me, and I could tell from just that kiss that she loves me. She loves me, and that's the reason that she got burned, her feelings for me. How am I supposed to be able to even comprehend that, or come to terms with it?" Hanna spewed out.

Emily collapsed against the wall across from Hanna. "Yeah, I can't imagine having to deal with that. The person who has been torturing us for what feels like forever loves you," Emily replies.

"Can I even try and forgive her for what's she's done. Has what she said she's been doing, if it's even true, enough to redeem her for what she did to us because of a grudge against Alison? Is it bad that I didn't mind that kiss?" Hanna questioned herself out loud.

Emily just stared at Hanna for a half a minute. "Did I hear you correctly that you enjoyed the kiss?" Emily asked.

Hanna laughed a little, finding it kind of funny that of all the things she had said there, the part about her romantic life was the part her friend wanted elaboration on. "Yeah, I guess I did. I was too shocked to do anything about it at the time, but it was nice. I'm scaring myself just thinking about the fact that I want her to kiss me again, just so I can kiss back," Hanna said.

"I don't think I know how to respond, and I'm supposed to be the gay one of the group," Emily responded.

"We'll I guess I could take your spot, but it's not like I don't enjoy men as well. It's just; I'm finding myself not opposed to the idea anymore. I guess I can blame you for that," Hanna says, reaching over and giving her friend a teasing slap on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, it's all my fault," Emily responded lightheartedly, a smile adorning her face for the first time that night.

/

Spencer and Mona arrived at Mona's place within 10 minutes of leaving Emily's house. Mona took out a pair of keys and unlocked the door. Opening it, she turned to Spencer and said, "You can come in if you want."

Spencer just nodded and walked through the door. The house itself was a small one story house. The inside was not what Spencer expected. Instead of looking like a place someone would necessarily live in, it looked like a storehouse, with weapons and various pieces of high tech equipment throughout the dining room style room right off the door. "This doesn't look like much of a house," Spencer stated.

"I have been living here since I got out of Radleys, but it's intended as a safehouse slash workplace for me. This place is really nice because I have a set of jammers that makes it so nobody can listen in on what's going on in here," Mona explained to Spencer as she pulled off her hoodie. Mona walked out of the room and into a room that looked like it was supposed to be a bedroom. There was a mattress on the floor and a couple hotel dollies that were being used for hanging clothes.

Spencer followed Mona into the room, where she was now getting changed out of her A outfit and into an outfit typical of a teenager. "This looks more like a jail cell than a bedroom," Spencer commented.

Mona just laughed as she walked over to the vent on the far side of the room. "Yeah, but I like it. I guess this is just one of the ways I'm punishing myself for what I did to all of you, as I am trying to redeem myself. I got caught up in my game, and I lost myself. I've been snapped back to reality, and I need to atone for all that I did, both to the four of you, and to Alison," Mona explained to Spencer as she took the grate off the vent, and grabbed out her badge. After putting things back in their place, Mona turned and showed the badge to Spencer, who gave it a very close examination.

"It looks good, and with everything you've done so far tonight, I'm having less doubts about your story, though there is still much you need to explain to us," Spencer said after finding none of the tell-tell faults you would find in most fake badges.

"Okay, then let's go. I imagine a lot of those answers will be a lot easier for you guys to believe if I have the data off those towers, so come on," Mona says, walking to one of the few actual doors in the house, as most of the doorframes didn't actually have doors on them. Walking out it, with Spencer on her heels, the pair arrived in the garage which contained a slightly older looking truck. "Do you want to drive or should I?" Mona asked.

"You drive, so you don't have to keep giving me directions," Spencer said, climbing in the passenger side. Mona walked around the front of the car and climbed in on the driver's side.

It took the pair 15 minutes, most of which was dead silent, to get to a rather normal looking warehouse. Mona pulled the car to a stop and got out, Spencer following quickly behind her. The main door to the warehouse had a keypad lock on it. Mona's fingers went too fast for Spencer to be able to make out what the code was, but within seconds of finishing, the door opened up.

After seeing the outside of the location, Spencer didn't know what to expect, but what she found definitely wasn't it. The first room was a short hallway to another door, no windows or other doors in sight. Mona just walked up to the second door, pulling out her badge and put it up against a device against the wall. After a quick ding, she pulled the badge away and placed her hand on the device. After another second, a voice sounded overhead, "Name confirmation."

"Agent Mona Vanderwaal plus one," Mona said. A second later, the door opened. Mona held it and gave a signal for Spencer to go first. What Spencer saw next really surprised her. It looked like a war room almost, with various people at different desk, all of them working on high tech computers. The far wall was covered in TVs showing all sort of stuff, ranging from maps and graphs, to security footage from around town.

"Agent Vanderwaal, you're here to pick up the towers I'm guessing," Said a woman in a suit as she came walking towards the pair.

"Yes, we are Agent Filton. Agent Filton, meet Spencer Hastings. Spencer, Agent Lily Filton," Mona said, introducing the two women to each other.

"It's nice to finally meet you Miss. Hastings. We have been observing you, and we have to say, we are impressed. You managed to figure some things out about the whole A mess that would have taken us months to figure out," Agent Filton said, shaking Spencer's hand.

"I'm honored that you think highly of me," Spencer replied.

"I think highly of all you girls. You've dealt with this better than some; though you guys do have you're moments of stupidity," Agent Filton replied before turning to face Mona. "Agent Vanderwaal, we edited the footage so it appears that A's doing it, but also given you an alibi so that it can't be nailed on you. You're cover is that you were at the hospital for a server case of smoke inhalation. The story is that you were taken out and taken up to Spencer's family lodge and locked inside when it was set on fire. This makes it seem like someone is trying to take you out at the same time, and gives a plausible reason for the fire at the lodge. You got out on pure luck, as one of the walls collapsed early on providing a hole for you to get out of the house by," Agent Filton explained.

"Will any of us be looked into with the fire at my family's lodge?" Spencer asked the agent.

"We are making sure none of you four are real suspects. Your sister is actually the likely candidate for investigation, as we've had our eye on her for a while in relation to this whole ordeal," Agent Filton replied.

"Sounds good, now, we should get those towers and get back to the other girls," Spencer said.

Agent Filton nodded in understanding and led the two girls to where they could pick up the towers. It took 10 minutes for the pair of them to load all six towers into the back of Mona's truck. Once they were done, the pair headed back, stopping and Mona's house so Spencer could pick up her car, before arriving back at Spencer's house around 2 am. Hanna and Emily were already asleep, and Spencer was glad her parents wouldn't be around tonight, as they had a prior engagement. Spencer knew that Aria had to leave so that she could get home before her mother noticed she was out, but otherwise, all the girls would be staying over at her place for the night.

"You're free to stay here for the night, and we'll find a place to put those towers tomorrow," Spencer said.

Mona smiled and joined the three other girls still at Spencer's house in getting some sleep, knowing that tomorrow would bring even more changes to her life, and the lives of the liars.

* * *

There you guys go, Chapter 2, tell me what you think.


End file.
